I'll Get You A Heart
by Kitty-Cat-Kauri
Summary: When Demyx finds out what valentines day is. He tries to make something for Zexion. quite fluffy all the same. OOC. Zemyx fic. one shot


sorry it's so short but just a one shot for my friend Corey and mu valentine for the day Beth. will be beta-ed later so sorry for mistakes.

i don't own kingdom hearts

* * *

'Zexion!?' He sang hugging the smaller nobody.

'What Demyx?' Zexion was fairly annoyed he had just lost where he was reading and now he had someone hanging over him. He didn't seem to mind the hug.

'What is Valentines Day?' Demyx question he grey haired schemer.

'A tradition held on the 14th of February where one gives present to another to declare their love to them.' Zexion himself was a walking dictionary.

'Presents?'

'Yes. Such as cakes, chocolate, flowers, write a song or even a card will suffice.' He looked into the eyes of the musician...so pretty. 'Why?'

'...Sounds fun...' Demyx slinked away whilst thinking to himself, '_maybe if I give Zexy a present, will he love me back? Let's __try__ it seems easy__'_

Zexion watched the taller man wonder away, he turned back to his book he shook his head.

_'This is going to be a disaster...'_

_'_Okay,' he dusted the flour from his cloak, 'the cake is in the over just need to wait about 20 minutes it says, okay should be easy so...what can I do? Ah the song...'

**30 minutes later**

Demyx was still strumming on his sitar. A pink hair Marluxia wondered through, he drank a little before wrinkling his nose.

'Is something burning?'

'Aw, hell, the cake!' Demyx dropped the instrument and rushed to the oven, grabbing the oven gloves form the side. Seeing the sitar on the floor Marluxia figured this was more important then anything.

Demyx sat, a burnt un-risen cake plopped in front of him. Marluxia patted his back in comfort

'Who was it for?'

'Zexy...' he sniffed 'he won't love me otherwise...'

'Awww Demyx is in love,' Marluxia teased recklessly then seeing Demyx cry he changes his tone'. I'm sure he'll love you anyway.'

'He won't!' Demyx cried 'Zexy is smart and cute and gorgeous and- and...Perfect...I'm just Demyx, the annoying guy who uses a giant guitar to make water "dance".

'How about flowers? I'll help you with that.' Marluxia tried. His castle wasn't the same without a smiling Demyx.

'Yeah, he did say flowers!' Demyx day suddenly brightened...

...With the flames fanning from the greenhouse...Marluxia was currently ready to kill

'It was an accident...' Axel stepped away holding his hands up for mercy. 'I just tripped when playing with the fire...and...And...' Marluxia tightened his grip on the pink scythe, lover of flowers and pink or not, he suddenly looked a lot menacing.

Demyx sighed. This was turning out to be useless, the cake, the flowers, and the card he had tried earlier.

**Flashback**

He was happily concentrating. It was almost done. The last thing was his name.

'D...e...m...y-'

Roxas screamed making him jump, in turn making the marker swipe across the paper. He stared on in shock. An imperfect card for a flawless individual, it doesn't work.

Axel ran past formed a darkness portal and disappeared again.

Roxas appeared seeing Axel had disappeared he stopped, to talk to Demyx.

'Have you seen Axel...?' he asked breathless and wet probably from a shower he figured.

'Portal,' he mumbled before pushing the paper in the bin. He didn't wait to hear Roxas' next words.

**End flashback**

_'__I could buy him chocolate I have a bit of money...means no sweets for a while but still...if it's for Zexion I'd do anything.__'_

Amidst all the chaos Axel was causing, Demyx slipped out to town, making his way down the twisting alleys, to find his way to the local shop. Picking up the only romantic chocolate he could afford.

A small chocolate heart in case in a clear plastic box, it was only small enough to fit into the palm of his hand but it was still important to him. As long as Zexion liked it.

He rushed up the stairs to the library, he felt so proud of himself, finally something he did right, now Zexion can love him too.

'Zexion!' he called opening the double doors.

He had a heart now...

'Zexy...I...' he stopped, looking anywhere but the slate haired boy and the red head leaning over him.

'Hello Demyx, we were just having fun,' Axel grinned.

Demyx made his way to stand in front of them, tears threatened to fall form his eyes. But nobodys didn't feel, couldn't feel.

'I got this for you, but it doesn't matter anymore.' Zexion pushed Axel away to stand in front of him Demyx pressed the box into his hands. Zexion blanked at it.

'Because,' Demyx explained feeling stupid, 'I thought that if you had a heart then... I thought you could love me back...'

Axel slid away knowing to leave them alone.

'Well, sorry...I'll see you later...' he turned to walk away.

The shock was the feel of arms wrapping around his chest, noticing the warmth of Zexion pressed against his back.

'No one has ever done something like this to me, I was just unsure...' the sound was muffled by his jacket.

He placed his hands over the pair clasped over his chest.

'I'm sorry Demyx, I love you too. Please...'

Demyx unhooked the hands, spun to touch Zexion. His thumb stroked his jaw and lightly across his lips, he pressed his lips to Zexion's soft cheeks. Moving across to touch his lips, a soft kiss, but meaningful all the same.

Cake, chocolate, flowers, even a card wouldn't suffice to say what a simple kiss could.

_'__I love you__.'

* * *

_

reviews will be nice, even for something small like this...hint...


End file.
